1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilet brushes, and more particularly to flexibly jointed toilet brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, toilet brushes have been provided to clean the inner portion of the toilet bowl. These brushes usually consisted of an elongated handle integral with or rigidly connected to a brush head having cleaning bristles. These brushes suffer from several problems. First, the brush heads and bristles are not shaped and dimensioned to easily clean under the rim of the toilet bowl. Second, the rigidity of the handle/brush connection, as well as the size and shape of the bristle configuration, does not allow a user to easily manipulate these brushes to clean portions of the bowl including the now smaller orifices of the new low flush toilets. Manipulation of these brushes may in fact cause the handles of these brushes to break or otherwise be damaged. Finally, the handles of these brushes often would rotate or slip in a user's hand making cleaning more difficult.